


你以为所有会说话的青蛙都是你的王子吗？

by Cinka



Series: 童话世界的盾盾冬冬 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 预警：沙雕童话《青蛙王子》，全员严重OOC。注意避雷
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 童话世界的盾盾冬冬 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	你以为所有会说话的青蛙都是你的王子吗？

>>>

01

神盾王国的小公主莎伦在森林里玩耍时，她最喜欢的小金球不小心掉到一口深不见底的井里去了。她焦急地往井里张望，本想呼叫别人来帮忙，可这一带又确实没什么人烟，平时也没见几个人路过，连个砍柴的农 夫也见不着。

看来只能靠自己了，公主这么想。可是她又不知道靠自己怎么才能把金球捡回来，以为最后也只能空手回去，还得挨姐姐佩吉的责怪，没想到刚低下头，却看到幽黑幽黑的井里居然有一团浅浅的暖金色光。莎伦眨眨眼，又瞪大眼睛认认真真地看着井底。

那确实是一团金色，闪闪发光的暖金色。起初莎伦以为那是自己的小金球在闪光，还为此小小惊讶了一下。没想过原来根本就不是这么一回事——还没等她看清楚，也未搞清楚这究竟是怎么一回事，就听见一声清晰无比的“呱”，那团暖金色的光团也同时从井底蹦了出来。

被吓了一跳的小公主差点摔倒在地上，还好最后勉强稳住了身子，不至于被泥草地弄脏公主裙。莎伦定了定神，看到一只比普通青蛙大上好几圈的金黄色青蛙正叼着她的小金球，安安分分地坐在井口的小石壁上。她看到大青蛙眨眨眼，亮晶晶的大眼睛比她曾经见过的所有海蓝宝石都要好看得多。金光闪闪的皮肤本来也该十分好看，可惜这光洁滑溜的青蛙皮无论怎么想都只让她觉得恶心。原本都非常棒的几种元素堆叠在这只巨大得有点吓人的青蛙身上，最后竟然让莎伦觉得有点微妙的恶心帅。

青蛙盯着莎伦看了好久，终于又眨了眨眼。留在莎伦以为这只青蛙想要做什么时，这古怪的大蛙只是鼓了鼓白皙的胸口，又吹出一声响亮的“呱”。

莎伦一瞬间想到了小时候姐姐给她讲过的童话故事，里面就有一篇叫做《青蛙王子》的。她想起来故事开头也是公主在古井边玩小金球、又失手把小球弄掉到井里，后来井里的青蛙帮她把金球捡回来的故事。故事里的青蛙是不是长这样莎伦自然是说不清楚，毕竟书是姐姐佩吉看的，她不过是个听众，甚至听完没多久就忘了，自然也没想过要在之后再翻书看看里面的插图。不过正常的青蛙会帮人捡球吗？

“嗨，”小公主莎伦想到这只青蛙可能会变成一个高大英俊的王子，不禁红了脸，又怕自己表现得太明显，便清了清嗓子装出若无其事的样子试探道，“你……你能把小金球还给我吗？”

大青蛙明显愣了愣，随后把球小心翼翼地放到地上。终于腾空了嘴巴的青蛙转了转眼睛，有些不好意思地垂下脑袋，滑溜溜的前肢拍搭在小球上，然后轻轻地向前推了推。他似乎突然想到了什么，动作停顿了一下，又把小球往回带了带，张张嘴好像想要说什么。小公主满心期待地等着青蛙开口说话——会说话的青蛙应该都有点来头吧？说不定还真是童话故事里的那个，被坏巫师变成丑青蛙的王子呢。

“呱。”

可是青蛙只是发出了这么古怪的一声蛙鸣。

说它古怪，是因为谁都能听得出来这一声是人学出来的，但凡有听过青蛙鸣叫的人都能察觉出这一下叫声有多么滑稽，聪明的小公主自然也马上反应过来了。可她并不知道这究竟是怎么回事，还以为是青蛙故意逗她呢——现在她几乎已经认定这只就是童话故事里的“青蛙王子”了。小公主怔了怔，马上笑了起来：

“你在跟我开玩笑吗，小青蛙？还是你有什么话想跟我说？”

大青蛙抬起头看了她一眼，又低下头去，再次闷声闷气地“呱”了一声。

“……你会说话的，对不对？”小公主向前走了一小步，脸上依旧堆起笑容，“你一定就是那个童话故事里的青蛙王子，我猜的没错吧？”

“哪个童话故事？”大青蛙这回没再故意发出怪叫，反而抬起头用亮晶晶的大眼睛一脸认真地看着小公主，似乎真的很好奇对方所指的是什么。

啊哈，他果然会说话。小公主脸上的笑容拉大了些，显得比刚才自信得多。她又上前一步，眼睛扫过她的小金球，之后停留在青蛙浅金色的、光洁的后背上。

“所以你真的是王子。”莎伦得意地扬起眉毛，看着这只大青蛙有点惊恐地往后缩了缩。小公主并没有意识到这只大青蛙和童话故事里的那只有什么差别，满心只有发现了童话人物的惊喜。她还记得童话故事的大概内容，细枝末节当然过耳就忘，但童话里不往往都有个很坏的、专门祸害主角的巫婆嘛！——青蛙王子一定也是这样的吧？

大青蛙因为对方一下就把自己的身份猜出来了，显然又被吓了一跳，继续往后退了退，后腿踩空了一下，险些从井口掉到井底去。勉勉强强稳住了自己，大青蛙也从吃惊中回过神来，看向小公主的眼神也添了几分赞许。

但是公主继续向他靠近让他再次变得局促起来。大青蛙张张嘴，明显是想要说什么，可最后又犹犹豫豫地把话都咽回去了，蔫蔫地闭上嘴。

“你待在这里一定是有原因的吧？”小公主看着青蛙吞吞吐吐的样子，猜想他一定是害羞了——按照故事的走向，他应该要跟着她回皇宫，一起吃饭，还要跟她一起聊聊天，最后很无礼地要求她亲吻他——但这王子跟她记忆中及想象中的完全不一样。莎伦不太想在这片森林里浪费时间，要是小王子什么都不说她可能就要在这里白白过一整天了——这样的话，她为什么不主动出击呢？

见青蛙还在纠结，小公主干脆走上前，在青蛙面前小心地蹲下，撩了撩裙子不至于把它弄脏，又不至于显得太失礼。她想把青蛙抓起来，但看着那滑溜溜、水亮亮的皮肤又突然失去了伸出手去的欲望，只不着痕迹地把小手藏好，又自信满满地对青蛙说：

“你认识什么巫师，对吧？”

话音刚落，公主就看到青蛙猛地抬起头，紧张得全身都绷紧了。她误以为这是因为青蛙害怕了，心里还疑惑这巫师究竟是做了什么才会让小王子听了“巫师”一词就吓得大气不敢出？这恐怕是非常过分的事了，把他变成青蛙大概只是其中之一，怕且是最不吓人的一件吧？

公主暗自脑补了一个杀人不眨眼的大魔头，抢了王子的国家、关起王子的爹妈，还把这可怜的男人变成一只怪恶心的青蛙。本就很富正义感的莎伦一时义愤起来，恨不得马上（压下恶心）抱起青蛙，给他一个亲吻让他变回原样，之后换一身衣服和王子一起去把邪恶的巫师打倒。沉醉于自己的幻想中的小公主就这样错过了大青蛙眼睛里一闪而过的警惕和不满，还有一丝的羞怯和愧疚，到她回过神来用认真热烈的眼神看向大青蛙时，对方早就已经恢复过来了。气冲冲的公主断定是巫师毁了王子原本幸福美满的人生，本想从青蛙口中打探出坏巫师的消息，可以的话说不定自己真能帮上什么忙。但没等莎伦开口，就听着王子反问：

“你认识巴基吗？”

“谁是巴基？”被突如其来又没头没脑的提问整蒙了的小公主下意识地回答。她看着青蛙亮晶晶的大眼睛迅速恢复了神采，整只娃都松了口气，也不再戒备什么了——好像这个名字有什么特殊的魔力，能让他原地满血复活一样。

“他、他是我的——”

一个念头瞬间划过了莎伦的脑海。

“你在这里等‘巴基’？”莎伦问，看到青蛙点点头，她又继续说，“他对你很重要，是吗？”

青蛙不好意思地用左前腿拍了拍右前腿，垂下脑袋像个害羞姑娘一样点点头。

对《青蛙王子》的印象正逐渐恢复，莎伦想起来故事里的王子还有个忠心耿耿的仆人。她马上把“巴基”和那个仆人画上等号，很快就不再在意这个名字和这个素未谋面的人。她朝大青蛙露出甜美的笑容，简单地自我介绍了两句，等着大青蛙自报家门。

“我叫史蒂夫……”青蛙犹豫了好一阵终于回报自己的名字，像是在担心什么似的又不再言语了。

小公主有点赌气地用拇指和食指将青蛙钳起，小心地放到原本用来存档小金球的挎包里，把井边的小金球捡起来徒手捏着。

“现在，我带你回王宫。”像想到什么，公主的脸蛋变得红扑扑的，“吃顿饭，然后想办法让你恢复原状……史蒂夫王子。”

TBC.


End file.
